Vlad's Punishment
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: For Kodiak Wolfe 13 I hope she likes it! Rated T Enjoy! (Vlad hurt Danny The bat fam is out to make him pay!


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Danny Phantom this is a one shot for my friend Kodiak Wolfe 13. Vlad getting his due! (My own OC, Sarra Torrens-Lee helping with Vlad's punishment.)

Vlad's Punishment:

There was a day when Vlad was surly hating. It was the day he was caught hurting Danny, and there was a black set of wings, and a young man as Nightwing, a woman as a Sailor Senshi. Danny ran to the Bat and he hid behind the big man and his cape, and the older woman came down to Danny after Nightwing got his baby brother away from the older evil man.

"Stay away from Raven!" He bellowed as Vlad had a batarang in his knee and he was down on the other screaming in pain. "Kid you alright?" The older woman went down to the kid and he was shaking violently. She looked up at Bruce and her dark blue eyes went hard. "Bats. I'm taking Raven outta here, Get Vlad and make sure that I will get a chance to get him to. He hurt Raven Bad. He gets his own. I'll take the flack if I have to but this one, he's special." She groused. Batman nodded. "We'll take him to the Bat Cave, you take Raven home." Sarra nodded. "I'll be along in a little while. Rae-Rae, we're getting outta here." Danny visably relaxed.

"You get to ride my bike, Rae-Rae." Danny squeeled in delight. Sarra's bike was sentient and liked Danny. "Do you want to be in front or on the back Rae?" She asked. "FRONT!" He squeeled again and she chuckled and gave him the extra helmet. She hugged Bruce for a moment. "I'll call the others." He nodded.

"Hey Rae, what you want special for dinner tonight? I'll make sure Alfred starts on it and get Cassandra and the others to help." She said and he squeeled again. "Pizza!" Sarra chuckled. "Kay Ravey." She said. She called the others and Jason answered. She shortly explained what was going on, and she smiled. "WHAT!" Jason said. "Calm down I've got him. NightWing, and Bats are dealing with bringing Vlad to the Cave, we'll all get a chance to rip him a new one." She growled.

"Okay Sarra, come on home. I'll take care of you too." Sarra blushed. "JASON..." She moaned and there was a throaty kid chuckle from the front of the bike. Sarra sighed. "Torrens out." She said and she looked down at Danny after she completed a difficult turn "Your brother has a weird sense of humor." He grinned. "I know." She smiled. "You know I..." She blushed as she couldn't believe she was confessing to a thirteen year old. "You know I fell in love with Jason, back when I first met you guys." She said and she smiled.

He smiled back as he remembered. Bruce had brought her home as she was helping with the last supernatural case they had with Dracula. And the fact that he'd tried to bite her and Jason had saved her life, and she curled in his arms, and he smiled, and said, "Hi." Danny chuckled bringing her back to the present and the road and she kept driving and they got back to the house.

Sarra got Raven home and then he was immediately surrounded by hugs. His sisters took him and checked him over Stephanie gave him a step by step to survive an enemy the next time and Cassandra ran fingers through his hair, calming him down. Sarra got swept up by Jason and hugged. "You alright?" He rumbled as he remembered her PTSD when it came to being kidnapped. She nodded and held him.

He kissed her. "Thanks for being here." She nodded. "Anytime." She said and kissed him again."He's going to be in the Cave I want Ravey to be up here when we deal with him." She said. He nodded. "Nightwing, me you and Bats." She growled. He nodded. Tim came over. "And me." He groused. Sarra hugged him. "Right." She said.

Jason kissed her. She smiled as they headed downstairs and Sarra frowned, her dark eyebrows almost joining together for the job at hand. Jason had a glee on his face. Sarra smiled evilly when they saw Batman having Vlad upside down on a rack, and Sarra grinned as Jason rubbed his hands in glee.

She rolled her eyes. "Hot Poker or..." Jason said and she smacked him "Don't give all the surprises away." She warned. He chortled again. She smiled, and hit his shoulder. She frowned. She looked at Vlad he hurt her friend, he was going to pay. She understood what Danny went through.

"You BASTARD!" Sarra groused as she stared at the evil man. "You hurt a young child! Do you have ANY IDEA what that does to a child!?" She groused. "You hurt my friend. You will pay!" She groused as she growled in his ear.

She smiled and she took a hot poker at Jason's suggestion. "Toes Foot kneecap or hand or eye..." she groused. "You can't DO THIS!" He yelled. "I can and I will when people hurt CHILDREN! It really gets me boiled." She groused.

"Not his eye yet. That'll be the last to go." Jason smiled. She kissed him. "I love the way you think lover." She whispered in his ear making him all hot and bothered.

Several hours went by and Danny was fearing the worst for his brothers and his friend. But he knew that Batman was looking out for them. They came up hours later. "He's going to be hung up side down outside the police station he won't have his personals anymore, and he can't hurt kids anymore he'll go away for a long long time." Sarra said with a smile.

Danny came up and gave her a hug. "Easy Rae, you know we're stronger than anything or anyone can throw at us, even if its the Law book." Danny chortled at that one. "Thank you." He said and she ruffled his hair. "I am so glad you landed in our laps as family." He said and she chortled. "Raven..." she groused. She sighed as she got a call.

"Torrens!" She barked. She listened. "TOMMY!" She growled and Danny blanked. She sighed. She ran her hands through her hair. "Okay Oliver...I'm on my way. I'm not happy." She groused.

"Okay Oliver if I have to save your ass I am bringing in company. Jason, and probably Raven." She said. "Those are my backups, deal." She groused. "Raven's thirteen and he's been in the business for about four years." "Bite me bro." She groused. "Well when you guys chose a TWELVE year old! Even though Justin was a smart twelve, you can get bit." She groused. She sighed. She looked at Raven and Bruce and Jason who nodded. "Go." Bruce said and she nodded. "Right." She said.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************Authours note: Muahahahahahah I am evil but I wanted to do this for Kodiak and make her imagine what Jason Bruce Tim and Dick and Sarra would actually do to Vlad! I hope this made her smile!


End file.
